I feel pretty
by FoxFurrySarah
Summary: Sesshomaru has a run in with perfume and eyeliner. Oh gods, the horror! 1shot


This day Kagome was in more of a foul mood than usual. Not only had Inuyasha dragged her back early from visiting her family, yet again, but she had a mental lapse and had forgotten her school books. On the first day of their continued journey she had lost her bag containing her usual amenities, including various items of makeup. She hardly wore makeup, mind you, but she did like to put on the touch of eyeliner on occasion. Cover-up was not a necessity as it was to hot in the days to use and would come off to easily. So naturally it was down to only eyeliner and lip balm.

At the current time, though, she did not have anything. Sometime between leaving the village and when they had settled down for the night, the bag in one of the pouches of her backpack had fallen out. It had more than likely been lost when Inuyasha had attacked a small demon that had emerged from the bushes and into their path.

Kagome had been ignoring him for the greater part of the morning and well into the after noon and that had angered Inuyasha. As soon as Inuyasha saw the small demon and lunged for it, Kagome had given him a sit command. As soon as the spell wore off he proceeded to scream at her, as usual. Kagome had dropped placed her bag on the ground, and again issued another sit command which was proceeded by her marching ahead, leaving her bag for Inuyasha to gather.

There she sat, at dinner, wanting more than anything to have her shampoo and soap to wash the grime from her skin, but without the proper items to do so. It had really bothered her that these items were not present and she would have to teach Inuyasha a lesson he wouldn't soon forget.

* * *

Earlier that Day, not too far behind the group, a demon was investigating the bag that had been left. This particular demon had decided that once again he was going to challenge the half-demon for the sword. Yes, this specific demon was Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru. He had crossed Inuyasha's scent earlier that day and had followed it, making sure to go slow enough so he would not lose his human counterpart.

Reaching the location in the path where Inuyasha's party had had a run in with a very low class demon, Rin had called his attention to a bag. After grasping the bag from Rin he found the bag of interest and decided to hold onto it for later. Rin, the usual free spirit she was, immediately switched her attention to a butterfly just feet in front of them.

* * *

Later that night after Rin had fallen asleep, Sesshomaru pondered over the contents of the bag. Unable to resist temptation he pulled it to him. Gathering himself up and walking away from the camp, he proceeded to look through the contents of the bag. Catching his attention was a small bottle. He pulled out a small bottle of liquid, and removing what he assumed was its protective covering, he pressed down on the top. A strong scented spray shot from the bottle and towards his nose. His sense of smell diminished immediately and all he could smell was the powerful liquid. His thoughts became fuzzy as he became highly disoriented. He stubled for a few moments as he lost his inhibitions.

Stumbling ever so slightly, still walking, he pulled out another bottle. Opening this bottle let out no smell, so he squeezed the bottle until a strange liquid came out of the end. The liquid ran down the side of the bottle and onto his hand. The feel on his hand was unpleasant and so he tried to remove the substance from his hand by rubbing it on the grass. After a few minutes of rubbing he decided that the bottle was of no use and was more of a bother, so he left it in the grass and continued to walk.

Finding another bottle of the nasty liquid that had gotten on his hands, he promptly dropped it to the ground. Digging in the bag again, he pulled out a strange stick. It was long and thin and had some strange substance at the end. Touching the tip of his finger to the substance, he noticed it left a black mark on his finger. Keeping it in his hand he pulled out the last item in the bag, a mirror that showed his own reflection. Unlike the other mirrors in his world that were usually filled with magic this one seemed safe. Admiring himself, he ran a clawed finger over one of the magenta stripes on his cheek. Unfortunately the finger he ran over his cheek was the same one that had the black mark on it and his magenta gained a black stripe down the middle.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened at his discovery. The strange stick held the ability to write on skin. If he was not as disoriented, he would have noticed that it wrote on skin when he had touched his finger to it. But being inebriated on the strange smelling liquid, he missed that fact. Holding the circular stone up so he could see his face, he took the stick and darkened the stripes on his cheeks. When he was done, the magenta stripes were black. Deciding that he wanted to continue his experimenting with this object, he brought it to the crescent on his forehead. After that was darkened he examined his face. He smirked at himself in the stone and felt a surge of manly pride at his looks.

One thing about fate is that it works in mysterious ways. We tend to either experience extremely embarrassing things in front of people we don't like, or they do something extremely embarrassing. This was the situation. As Sesshomaru's luck would have it, his walking had caused him to catch up with Inuyasha and the group and due to the lack of his smell, he did not realize it.

Sesshomaru decided that he wanted to see what the strange stick would do to his eyes. Needless to say this is when Inuyasha's group spotted him. Stick to his eyes, blacked stripes, stumbling every few steps. The camp grew silent as Sesshomaru paused, noticing the group. A minuet passed and not a sound or a move was made. Kagome was frozen with her mouth slightly open in shock, Inuyasha had his ramen cup up to his face and was staring over it, while Sesshomaru, poised with the eyeliner to his eye in one hand and the mirror in the other, stared at the group.

A few moments had passed when Sesshomaru had come to realize that here he be, in front of his half-demon rival. With this actualization he snapped from his delusion and was fully concious of his current situation. What a sight, Sesshomaru, with black stripes, a black moon and one eye done in very heavy eyeliner, trying to seem dangerous. Sesshomaru dropped his hands to his side, letting the eyeliner and mirror fall from his claws. A growl formed deep in his throat and he uttered only a few words, "No one speaks of this," before walking back the way he had come.

* * *

AN: A friend of mine did this for a skit at a convention and I had to write about it. I changed it to kind of make it seem more like it could happen. What he did for the skit was he walked onto the stage putting eyeliner on singing "I feel pretty." Then he stops, notices the crowd, and says "Speak of this to no one." Sean, my bf and the one who did this skit, helped me revise it cause i really stink at writting. Let us know how it turned out!  



End file.
